Dante vs Cloud
Dante vs Cloud is RedLikeRoses098765 's second DBX. Thanks to GalactaK for the thumbnail! Description Season 1 Episode 2: Devil May Cry vs. Final Fantasy! Both are main characters from their game that are not noobs when it comes to using swords. Who's sword will slash harder on this episode? Find out right now! Vote Who do you think will win? Dante Cloud Who do you want to win? Dante Cloud Stats and Abilities DANTE: Dante has a wide variety of weapons for many different uses. There are his demonic weapons that include the rebellion, eryx, and arbiter. He also has angelic weapons like the osiris and aquila. Lastly, Dante has a wide variety of long ranged weapons, some including the ebony and ivory. He also has many forms he can use, one of them being the Devil Trigger. This will increase his strength and speed for a certain amount of time and can be used in any situation to give him the upper hand. Dante also has a doppelganger form that creates an exact clone of himself. Lastly he has the Majin Form. This can only be used when Dante is near death, but is really useful. This is an advanced version of Devil Trigger that works even better. CLOUD: Cloud has a very big arsenal, both magical and weapon wise. One of them includes the famous buster sword that can hold vast amounts of Materia, and overwhelmed the power of the main villain Sephiroth. Cloud also has a fusion sword, which is literally a sword made up of other swords! How cool is that? The fusion sword can be taken apart and used as weaponry against foes. Cloud also has a limit break form that can be built up from taking and giving damage to his foes. This can let him use abilities such as Meteorain, Thundaga, and Climhazzard. His best and most well known attacks include, Cross Slash, Finishing Touch, and the most popular Omnislash. Cloud even can bend time in a way using Haste and Slow. Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Dante was hanging out at his shop "Devil May Cry" and doing what he normally does. Dante was waiting for the next customer to show up, but nobody was showing up. The song "We Will Rock You" was blasting through his headphones, but Dante didn't care. All of a sudden, a random guy with very long silvery hair and a black outfit shows up. "Hello, welcome to 'Devil May Cry', who shall I kill for you today?" Dante said, admiring the edginess of the man's hair. The man went up to him with a sword at Dante's neck. "Listen to me, and listen to me good. I have a man that I need killed, but I can't get it done. He is tall, wears an outfit like mine, and has messy blonde hair." The man said, impatiently. "Well, how much are you willing to pay up for this?" Dante commented, not phased by the sword at his throat. "How about my pay being your spared life?" The mysterious man threatened. "Ugh, I'll make this one cheap for you, but it won't get done unless you pay." Dante said. "What is your name anyway? I wanna be able to tell them who sent me." Dante exclaimed, curiously. "The name's Sephiroth and get it done quick. His name is Cloud Strife, and he currently is at AVALANCHE." Sephiroth said, throwing $500 at Dante. "Will do." Dante said... Cloud was fighting some WOLVES like usual. As he was using FIRE to kill the last of the WOLVES when Dante showed up in the middle of it and killed the WOLF instead. "Hey, that was my kill! Why'd you go mess it up?" Cloud said, annoyed. "I came here to kill more than just that WOLF." Dante cleverly commented. "I'm beginning to think that I'll kill more than a WOLF as well." Cloud said, annoyed. "Your little buddy Sephiroth sent me here to kill you, and I don't plan to fail." Dante boasted. "Sephiroth has yet to finally kill me so now he resorts to a kid." Cloud mocked. "Well, this 'kid' is gonna make his $500 worth while." Dante said, preparing for the obvious fight that is about to begin. HERE WE GO! Cloud resorts to FIRE again to hopefully kill Dante quickly. The spell hits Dante, but barely phases him. Dante decides to shoot at Cloud, which he dodged with ease. Cloud felt like if he kept spamming FIRE, Dante would be worn down enough for him to kill. Cloud uses the heated attack, but things aren't the same this time. Dante was able to successfully dodge the attack sent right to him. "Is that all you know?" Dante boasted. "You aren't ready for what I know." Cloud said. Cloud tries to swing at Dante with his sword, but Dante dodges and winks to get Cloud even more mad. Dante pulls out his Ivory right after winking and hits Cloud twice with it. Cloud moans in slight pain, trying to not loose his patience and get sloppy. "Quicksilver!" Dante yelled out, which froze time where Cloud now lay. Cloud's reaction time, though, was good enough for him to be able to use HASTE. The spell cancelled Dante's time-stop ability, freezing everything but them. Dante takes out his Rebellion and stabs Cloud in the abdomen. "Ack!" Cloud yelled out. The time stop soon wore off, and Cloud's HASTE followed right after. Cloud takes out the Fusion and stabs Dante in the arm. Cloud then sliced the sword down Dante's arm so it would bleed lots. "Gah!" Dante wailed in pain, but to Cloud's surprise it soon regenerated. "Bet... you didn't see that... coming." Dante said, short on breath from the pain. "Damn it how did you do that?" Cloud asked. Cloud rips another sword off of the Fusion and throws it at Dante in the same area. "Hnrgh!" Dante mumbled, trying to mask the extreme pain he is in. "Okay no more fooling around, Devil Trigger!" Dante yelled. Dante sliced at Cloud again and it leaves Cloud in indescribable pain. "Owww!" Cloud cried out from the pain. Cloud then takes out a HEAL potion and heals himself slightly. Cloud then takes out the Buster Sword and shoots out fire and ice on both sides of Dante. With Dante's body weakened by over usage of both elements, Cloud delivers an extremely painful slice of his weapon. Dante wails out in pain, but isn't done yet. "So close, must keep going." Dante said. With his body on the verge of breaking, Dante uses the Majin Form. Dante teleports behind Cloud and cuts off one of Cloud's legs. The unbearable pain shot up Cloud's nerves making it hard for Cloud to focus. "Awww, little Cloud can't beat me!" Dante bragged. Cloud, loosing too much blood kept fighting and fighting just to stay alive. Then for a second, everything turned white. Then blue! "Wh-Wh-What?" Dante said, scared at what he saw. "I told you don't mess with me." Cloud said, his limit break ready for use. Cloud uses THUNDAGA on Dante, which, even in his Majin Form, severly hurt Dante. Dante's healing was still working, but it seemed to be working slower. "No, this can't be happening!" Dante screamed. Cloud used METEORAIN and damaged Dante even more. Dante was getting really worn down. "Now let's get down to business..." Cloud said. "Wai-Wait, you're not done yet?" Dante cried in agony. Cloud used OMNISLASH on Dante, ripping him more and more with each blow he landed on Dante. "Killing you would be pitty, Sephiroth would want that..." Cloud thought to himself. Dante laying on the ground, blood pouring from him as his body tried to recover. Cloud punched Dante out cold so he would pass out. Winner And the winner is... Cloud Strife! QUIP: Looks like Dante couldn't cry his way out of this one. Cloud goes to Sephiroth to drop off Dante. "Better luck next time Sephiroth." Cloud said. "I made sure he was kept alive so you could see your failure." Do you agree with Cloud winning? Yes No Next Time on DBX! Jango Fett rockets his way into the next DBX! Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Male Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Hero Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Devil May Cry vs Final Fantasy Themed Dbx Fights